


Querida nieve

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fireplaces, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Snow, Snowmen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Estaba difícil que Yuya y él tuvieran éxito de tener unos días libres consecutivos, y aunque pasara, estaba raro que decidieran de hacer algo diferente que quedarse en casa para recuperar las fuerzas, en espera de volver a trabajar.Ese fin de semana, en vez, lo había planeado durante mucho tiempo, y no iba a permitir que nada lo arruinara.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Querida nieve

**Querida nieve**

Hikaru había esperado esos días como no recordaba de haber esperado algo en su vida.

Estaba difícil que Yuya y él tuvieran éxito de tener unos días libres consecutivos, y aunque pasara, estaba raro que decidieran de hacer algo diferente que quedarse en casa para recuperar las fuerzas, en espera de volver a trabajar.

Ese fin de semana, en vez, lo había planeado durante mucho tiempo, y no iba a permitir que nada lo arruinara.

Yuya había entrado rápido en la cabaña y había abandonado la maleta en el suelo, mirándose alrededor sin tener éxito de dejar de sonreír, empezando a dar vueltas por los cuartos y hablando en alta voz con Hikaru mientras descubría cada detalle de ese lugar que le gustara o lo sorprendiera.

El menor trataba de seguirlo, sonriendo para la manera como se emocionaba, pareciendo casi un niño para cuanto estaba feliz de estar allí.

“¿Pues te gusta?” se burló un poco de él mientras Takaki se echaba en la cama, satisfecho.

Yuya se levantó un poco, apoyándose en los codos y asintiendo.

“Es buenísimo. Tuviste una idea maravillosa, viniendo aquí.” confirmó, sonriéndole y levantándose lo bastante para besarlo rápido, antes de volver en pie.

“¿Qué quieres hacer?” le preguntó Yaotome levantando una ceja, queriendo que fuera el menor a decidir.

Lo veía demasiado feliz para no dejárselo hacer.

Takaki lo pensó por un momento; luego volvió en el salón, mirándose alrededor antes de mirar afuera de la ventana.

“Quiero ir afuera. Hay la nieve, no estoy acostumbrado. Cuando estaba niño no nos llevaban casi nunca en la nieve, y no es que en Osaka haya tan frio de nevar en la ciudad. ¿Quieres ir, Hikka?” preguntó, mordiéndose un labio.

Su novio tuvo apenas éxito de no echarse a reír y asintió, tomando su ropa de abrigo de la maleta y poniéndosela, mientras Yuya hacía lo mismo y corría afuera de la puerta, echándose pronto arrodillado en la nieve.

“¡Mira qué blanca!” exclamó, tomando un poco en mano y dándole una forma esférica, tirándola en dirección del menor.

Hikaru levantó una ceja, bajándose y haciendo lo mismo, tirándole una bola de nieve más grande.

Cuando vio que el mayor estaba a punto de contraatacar levantó una mano, riendo.

“¡Cálmate!” le dijo, acercándose y arrodillándose frente a él, tomándole las manos. “Las bolas de nieves no están en el plan.” le hizo notar, haciendo una mueca.

“Tienes miedo, ¿verdad?” se burló de él Yuya, asomándose hacia de él y besándolo otra vez, antes de mirar alrededor. “Pues, ¿Qué podemos hacer?” preguntó, más a sí mismo que a él, sonriendo después de unos segundos. “¿Un muñeco de nieve? Yuma y yo de niños nos divertíamos muchísimos.” dijo, haciendo mala cara. “Antes que nuestras hermanas los destruyeran, claro.”

Hikaru se echó a reír y asintió.

“Vayamos con eso. Creo que sea una idea mejor de las bolas de nieve. Es más inocuo.” confirmó, metiéndose con el mayor a acumular la nieve, tratando de darle una forma.

De vez en cuando Hikaru se detenía mirando a su novio, sonriendo instintivamente.

Yuya alternaba momentos de concentración con otros de euforia, pareciendo como un niño con su juego favorido.

En la opinión de Hikaru, parecía más hermoso que lo normal. 

Estaban trabajando desde casi media hora, cuando Yuya se desmayó en el cumulo de nieve, haciendo un sonido insatisfecho y girándose hacia su novio.

“Es horrible.” declaró, indicando las dos formas apenas esféricas la una encima a la otra.

Hikaru inclinó la cabeza, observando su obra.

“Efectivamente hiciste la cabeza un poco fea.” comentó.

Yuya se salió los ojos, echándole un vistazo furioso.

“¿La cabeza es fea? ¿Por qué el cuerpo te parece bueno? Si hubiéramos tomado nieve más suave como había propuesto yo habría sido mejor. Pero, claro, siempre tenemos que hacer todo como dices tú.”

Hikaru lo miró unos segundos, antes de echarse a reír e ir hacia de él, cogiéndole las caderas y besándole una mejilla.

“Yuya, no tengo intención de pelear contigo por un muñeco de nieve, para que lo sepas.” lo informó, volviendo en pie y dándole una mano para que él hiciera lo mismo.

Takaki hizo una mueca, pero asintió. Siguió al menor dentro de la cabaña, quitándose el abrigo y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

“Tengo un poco de hambre, ¿quieres que prepare algo?” le preguntó, hurgando entre las bolsas que habían llevado.

Hikaru asintió, quedándose en el umbral del salón.

“Hay leña. Podría tratar de encender la chimenea, ¿Qué piensas?”

“¿Puedes?” bromó Yuya, tomando galletas y un tarro de miel.

Yaotome levantó una ceja, sonriéndole en aire de desafío.

“A diferencia de ti, vengo de un lugar donde hace _realmente_ frio. Claro que puedo encender una chimenea.” le dijo, yendo al salón y dejándolo en cocina a ocuparse de la comida.

Yuya sonrió, incapaz de resistir.

Le faltaba esto, le faltaba un fin de semana de esa manera.

Le faltaba poder disfrutar a Hikaru así; aunque la actitud de su novio fuera alegra y fuera casi siempre de buen humor, raramente lo veía enteramente relajado como ahora.

Hizo calentar un poco de leche en un escalfador, hurgando en los estantes y tomando dos tazas y una bandeja, donde puso unas galletas.

Puso un poco de miel en el hondo de las tazas y vertió la leche hirviente, girándolo para que se disolviera, luego puso el tarro y las tazas en la bandeja y la llevó en el salón, cuidado de no hacer caer nada.

Cuando entró en el cuarto se salió los ojos, asombrado.

“¡Lo hiciste!” exclamó, viendo el fuego en la chimenea.

Hikaru le echó una mirada satisfecha, antes de ir a sentarse en el diván y hacerle señal de alcanzarlo.

Yuya se puso a su lado, apoyando la bandeja en la mesilla baja de madera frente a ellos y dándole una taza, tomando la propia y acurrucándose contra de él, suspirando.

Hikaru sorbió la leche con miel, envolviendo los hombros del mayor con el brazo y mirando frente a sí, absorto.

“Es maravilloso, Hikka.” murmuró Yuya, mirándolo y luego besándolo, esta vez con más calma, dejando que durara.

Yaotome abrió los labios, y con la lengua buscó la del mayor, alejándose sólo para tomar aire y sonriéndole antes de seguir.

Yuya se extendió más hacia de él, apoyando la taza en la mesilla y dándole tiempo de hacer lo mismo, mientras sus manos corrían ya bajo el suéter, levantándolo para llevar la boca en su pecho, ayudándolo a quitárselo.

Hikaru le sonrió malicioso, ofreciéndose a su boca, haciéndolo alejar el tiempo necesario para quitarle el suéter a él también, antes que Yuya volviera con los labios encima a él, subiendo hacia la garganta y detrás de la oreja, volviendo al cuello y en la clavícula, rápido, sin detenerse en algún punto particular.

El menor le tomó los hombros y lo hizo parar, luego se levantó del diván y le tiró una muñeca, haciéndolo tumbar en la parte de suelo entre la mesilla y la chimenea, quedándose quieto un momento para mirarlo antes de bajarse, repitiendo los mismos gestos de Yuya, atacándole el pecho con la boca y liberándolo de la ropa que le quedaba, haciendo lo mismo con la propia.

Yuya se extendió hacia de él, arqueando las caderas cuando sintió su erección finalmente libre.

Hikaru llevó la mano en su muslo, subiendo despacio hacia el ingle y luego repitiendo los mismos movimientos, disfrutando oírlo quejarse, pedir más, pedir que lo tocara allí donde quería ser tocado.

Disfrutó aún más provocarlo unos minutos más antes de ceder, envolviendo su sexo con la mano y empezando despacio a acariciarlo, rozándolo con la palma, llevando los dedos en la punta, no demasiado firme, sólo con la intención de provocarlo.

Cuando Yuya se hartó se levantó un poco, cogiéndole los hombros y empujándolo con la espalda contra al suelo, bajándose y pasándole despacio las manos en las caderas antes de envolver el sexo entre los labios, bajándose tanto como podía y empezando a provocarlo con la lengua, brutal tanto como el menor había sido cauteloso.

Hikaru empujó las caderas contra de él, tratando de hundir más dentro de su boca, sintiendo la abertura de su garganta apretarse a su alrededor y jadeando pesadamente, teniendo que aferrarse a su voluntad para no ceder demasiado pronto.

Llevó la mano entre el pelo de Yuya, apretando y dándole el ritmo, unos minutos más antes de obligarlo a levantarse, viéndose mirar con aire de triunfo por el mayor.

“No hay nada que reír.” lo regañó Hikaru, volviendo a besarlo casi con violencia, acariciándole las caderas y volviendo a masturbarlo más rápido que antes.

Lo hizo meter de un lado, metiéndose detrás de él y llevando la mano libre a su boca, haciéndole abrir los labios y pasar la lengua en sus dedos, bañándolos con su saliva.

Hikaru lo miró encantado, sintiéndose bastante excitado de querer apresurarlo.

Llevó la mano entre sus nalgas, rozándole la abertura y viéndolo temblar un poco, y sonrió antes de dejar que un dedo deslizara dentro de él.

No desperdició demasiado tiempo preparándolo; se concedió tiempo de llevar tres dedos dentro de él, moviéndolos rápido, tratando de no hacerle daño, pero no pudo resistir más que así.

Arreglándose detrás de él se aferró a su pierna, llevándola contra las suyas y penetrándolo con un empujón seco, firme.

Yuya echó la cabeza atrás, llevándola contra su hombro, gimiendo por la improvisa sensación de dolor debida a la intrusión.

Hikaru se esforzó de quedarse quieto el tiempo de hacerlo acostumbrar, luego se puso a moverse rápido dentro de él, mientras le apretaba una cadera y llevaba la otra mano a su erección, al mismo tiempo besándole la garganta.

Yuya gemía en alta voz, sin restricciones, y Hikaru se sentía más y más excitado por su voz, tanto de moverse aún más hondo dentro de él, acelerando el ritmo de su mano en su sexo, hasta que no lo sintió tenderse bajo su toque, arqueando más la espalda hacia de él y llegando al orgasmo, gritando, mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta casi hacerlo sangra.

El menor le dio apenas tiempo de recuperar aliento antes de volver a moverse, cada empujón más hondo, cada vez más cerca de correrse.

Le tomaron unos minutos más antes de asomarse hacia de él, mordiéndole un hombro y vaciándose dentro de su cuerpo, siguiendo a moverse casi por inercia.

Se quedaron quietos en esa posición, mientras Hikaru salía despacio de él, ahora más cuidado de no hacerle daño, y le abrazaba la cintura, dejando que el mayor se apoyara contra de él.

Yuya tenía el aliento jadeante; le apretó una mano contra su esternón, dejando que sus dedos se entrelazaran y cerrando los ojos, sonriendo con satisfacción.

“Ahora es el fin de semana perfecto.” maulló, empujándose aún más contra el cuerpo de su novio, aparentemente sin intención de moverse de esa posición.

Hikaru rio, metiéndose a besarlo distraídamente a lo largo del cuello y el hombro.

“Porque, ¿pensabas que tuviera algo diferente en mente?” se burló de él, girándose para tumbarse con la espalda contra el suelo y dejando que el mayor se acurrucara contra de él, apoyándole la cabeza en el pecho.

Yuya rio, encogiéndose de hombros.

“La cabaña, la nieve y la chimenea también no son mal, tienes que admitirlo.”

El menor asintió, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo y bajándose lo bastante para besarlo.

“Tú también no eres mal, tienes que admitirlo.” murmuró, haciéndolo sonreír.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, y Hikaru en algún punto creyó que Yuya se hubiera dormido.

De todas formas, no quiso descubrirlo. No tenía ninguna prisa, podía concederse de quedarse así todo el tiempo que quería.

Estaba allí, con Yuya. No había nada más que le hiciera falta. 


End file.
